


Fools in Love

by QueenieLacy



Series: Lose Control [8]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adult Language, Erik opens up, F/M, Fake Physical Combat, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Public Display of Affection, Training, actually there’s only two swear words, because feelings are ew, fake fighting, only a little, skpeticism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 12:03:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18052163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenieLacy/pseuds/QueenieLacy
Summary: Initially, Okoye doesn’t know what to make of this relationship





	Fools in Love

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to write more perspectives on their relationship. I’ve already started writing one from Nakia’s point of view. I also want to write one from Zuri’s perspective. Maybe W’Kabi and Everett too. We’ll see...

Okoye was leery of N’Jadaka when she first learned of his new relationship with the king. That wasn’t unusual, she was always leery of people when she first met them. Her automatic distrust of new people helped her as a Dora Milaje and assisted her in her duties as General, but it felt different with N’Jadaka. She assumed it was because of his initial challenge to the throne. She knew the man wanted power and craved authority. She heard of his initial plans for their vibranium and wanting to oppress the oppressors. Okoye would not, could not, allow him to take control of the throne.

For the first few months of the new relationship, Okoye was convinced this was all apart of N’Jadaka’s grand plan to assume the throne. He would make the king completely enamored with him, so T’Challa would let down his guard. After gaining the king’s trust, he would then turn on him. N’Jadaka would attack the king, maybe kill him in their apartment, and then take control. 

She increased T’Challa’s security detail and stationed more guards outside of the king’s apartment at night. When the Doras stationed outside of the king’s apartment reported to her that the only plan N’Jadaka carried out was seeing how many times the king could make him orgasm in one night, she relaxed the security around the king. Her Doras’ ears did not need to suffer that abuse. 

Even though Okoye relaxed the security detail our the king, the general still kept a skeptical eye on N’Jadaka. She watched the two of them carefully whenever they were together, noticing how N’Jadaka would naturally lean closer to T’Challa and how the king’s hand seem to be glued to the other man’s lower back. T’Challa handled the outsider with delicate touches as if he were some naive virgin and not a cold-blooded killer. The only hurt it seemed the outsider wanted to cause the king was giving him a migraine with his teasing and disrespect. This still gave the general cause to pause. She just couldn’t believe that all the anger N’Jadaka showed earlier was just gone, like pouring water on a small fire. Okoye was just waiting for the other shoe to drop.

Her lovers constant praise of the man known as Killmonger did nothing to quell her skepticism. W’Kabi practically worshipped the man for finding the man that was responsible for his parents’ death. W’Kabi felt forever indebted to the man for bring Klaue to his death. She watched as W’Kabi latched on to N’Jadaka and helped him with the transition to life in Wakanda. Her lover brought the man up to speed on royal court life and all the politics that went with it. At night, her lover would come to her and explain how N’Jadaka was different and how T’Challa managed to tame him.

“You cannot tame a jaguar.” Okoye retorted after one of his many stories about how N’Jadaka was different.

“Maybe so.” W’Kabi started. “But T’Challa has managed to teach the jaguar when to lash out.” 

“I understand why you are so obsessed with him.” Okoye started, referring to N’Jadaka bring that killer colonizer to justice. “But I am still not convinced.”

* * *

 

Her first major interaction with N’Jadaka was in the gym. She walked into the training center to see N’Jadaka training with one of their faux spears. He was stabbing and fighting an imaginary opponent, moving at the pace he created in his mind. She had to admit, the man had great form. As the man turned around, he finally noticed the general’s presence. “Hey.” He spoke, breathing heavily as he looked her over. She nodded at the man as a greeting. 

“You wanna train?” He asked and motioned with his spear. Okoye smirked before nodding at his request. T’Challa must have not told him about her skill level when it came to fighting, especially with a spear. If anything, it would be a good excuse to knock the outsider around. Okoye went over to the case and grabbed one of the training spears. These spears were the same size and weight of the normal spears, but the blade was dull. These spears couldn’t cut a piece of paper, so the trainees were in no real danger. After picking her spear, she went over to N’Jadaka and stood in front of her.

“Ladies first.” N’Jadaka called out, asking her to make the first move. She started to move to her right and then N’Jadaka moved to his left, circling one another as they sized each other up. It wasn’t long before Okoye made her first move to attack N’Jadaka and the battle begun. 

The duo threw everything they had at one another. There very best moves were used to attack, but it seemed the other had a counter for everything the other threw. Okoye was actually shocked the man could keep up with her, very few could. He had even managed to knock her off her feet, but she quickly dodged his next shot and got off the floor to return the favor. N’Jadaka fell down but quickly slid out of the way of her spear and stood up. The two went back and forth, only focused on their opponent, but their focus broke when the two heard clapping. Okoye and N’Jadaka turned to see the king entering the training center, clapping as he moved toward them.

“I have never seen someone push Okoye so.” T’Challa said as he finished his clapping.

“How long you been there?” N’Jadaka asked as he tried to regain his breath. “How much you see?” 

“Enough.” T’Challa answered as he moved over to N’Jadaka. “What do you think, Okoye?” He questioned as he stood next to N’Jadaka. 

Okoye nodded. “He was a good opponent, my king.” She spoke. “It was nice to have a real challenge.”

T’Challa hummed before turning to face N’Jadaka. “Must you challenge everyone?” He asked, teasing N’Jadaka.

N’Jadaka shook his head and gave the king a smirk. “Nah, only you.” He gave T’Challa a wink before the king wrapped his arms around N’Jadaka and brought him close. “Stop, I’m sweatin’. You gon’ get dirty.” N’Jadaka warned and tried to step back, but T’Challa wouldn’t let him go.

“I don’t care.” The king mumbled before pressing a kiss to N’Jadaka’s cheek. Okoye turned around and went to put her spear back. She felt as if she was intruding on an intimate moment. The general neatly hung her spear on the rack before turning toward the door. She was almost out of the room when N’Jadaka stopped her.

“Aye, general!” He yelled and she turned to face him. He was standing in same place with the king’s arms wrapped tightly around him, as if he was afraid the man would run away. “You wanna go again tomorrow?” He asked again as he pointed to his spear. 

She gave him a slight nod. “Tomorrow.” Okoye confirmed before leaving the room.

“I think she is warming up to you.” T’Challa said to N’Jadaka after Okoye left the room.

N’Jadaka shrugged. “I ain’t worried about her liking me or not.” He explained. “But she a good trainin’ partner...betta than yo’ weak ass.”

T’Challa raised an eyebrow at N’Jadaka’s comment. “Weak?” He questioned. “I will show you weak.” He said before picking N’Jadaka up and throwing him over his shoulder.

“Aye!” N’Jadaka yelled. “Nigga, you betta put me down!”

* * *

Okoye and N’Jadaka continued to meet for exercise and training sessions after the first one. Okoye was truthful when she said she liked the challenge N’Jadaka presented to her. It was nice to battle with someone that could go toe to toe with her that was outside of the Dora Milaje.

The two rarely spoke to one another during their training. Outside of a cordial greeting and the mandatory ‘see you later’, they two didn’t speak. The other sounds were of their spears clinking and heaving breathing, with the occasional grunt of frustration. After a particularly hard session, N’Jadaka and Okoye sat on the floor against a wall, drinking water and regain their breath.

“W’Kabi love yo’ ass.” N’Jadaka said and Okoye turned to look at him, an eyebrow raised. “I mean, you probably know that but...he talks about you a lot when we togetha.” He explained.

“Hm.” Okoye started. “That is funny. I thought he was in love with you. It seems you are all he can talk about.” She explained and N’Jadaka let out a chuckle.

“Nah.” N’Jadaka started. “I mean W’Kabi a good dude, but he ain’t my type. Besides, I ain’t bald enough for him.” He explained and that made Okoye smile. 

“And the king is...your type.” Okoye stated and watched as N’Jadaka looked down at his hands. The man wiped at the imaginary dirt on the palm of his right hand as he sighed. 

“Imma be real wit ‘chu.” N’Jadaka started and Okoye involuntarily leaned toward N’Jadaka, she wanted to make sure she heard this. “I don’t know what this is...between me and T.” He started to explain, still looking at his hand. “But whateva this is...it’s the first time since my dad been dead that I feel like…” N’Jadaka stopped as he searched for the right words. “I’m in control.” He answered and that surprised Okoye. Wouldn’t he feel more in control if he were the king?

N’Jadaka looked away from his hands and lifted his head to stare straight ahead. “Ma whole life I’ve been doin’ shit for otha people. I’ve neva been in control of my own destiny. Doin’ this for my dad or doin’ that for my mom or for the army.” He explained. “But this thing with T...this was truly my decision. He neva forced me into anything. I made this decision cuz I wanted to. I did this to satisfy me.” 

Okoye listened closely, letting all of his words sink in. She understood what it was like, doing things for others and never for yourself. It was what she did almost everyday as a general. “And are you...satisfied with your decision?” She asked. Okoye watched as N’Jadaka’s lips turned up into a smile.

N’Jadaka turned to look at the general and nodded. “Yeah, I am.” He answered. “...don’t tell T’Challa I said dat. I don’t want him gettin’ cocky.” He quickly added and Okoye let out a chuckle.

“This stays between us.” She promised. “But I will tell W’Kabi he is not your type.” She joked. 

“Nah, don’t hurt his feelings.” N’Jadaka chuckled and then looked up when he heard a noise. Okoye went on alert, sitting up taller and eyes focused on the door, but relaxed when she saw T’Challa rushing in. 

“Sorry to interrupt, but I need N’Jadaka.” T’Challa spoke as he approached the them.

“What’s up?” N’Jadaka asked as T’Challa held out his hand. He placed his hand in the king’s and T'Challa helped him up.

“The Elders are fighting again.” T’Challa stated.

“They always fight.” N’Jadaka retorted.

“It has gotten physical. We need to have an emergency meeting.” T’Challa explained. 

“Physical?” N’Jadaka questioned excitedly. “Oh, I gotta record these old ass grandparents whoopin’ on each otha.” He said with a smile on his face.

“N’Jadaka.” T’Challa said sternly but he wasn’t listening.

“I’ll see you later general.” N’Jadaka said before going to run out of the room. “Imma get Shuri so she can record from anotha angle.” He called out to T’Challa as he ran from the room.

“N’Jadaka!” T’Challa yelled as he ran after him. “You will not record this with my sister! N’Jadaka! N’Jadaka!”

Okoye shook her head at the two men as they ran from the training center. “That has to be love.” She said to herself after the men were out of sight. 

Only a fool in love could deal with all this.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading  
> Queenielacy.tumblr.com


End file.
